fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission: Birth of Kittens
"hmm i guess we can check all the Trees in town she might run up a tree running away froma stray dog or something" Nagisa says. Today she and Kaze were doing an E ranked mission searching for a missing Cat. Although the real Reason Nagisa had asked for Kaze to come along was because she was worried about him. "hmm I have thought Come forth Yang i know you can always hear me", Kaze says. Yang then appears out of no where seemingly. "sigh i really wish you would be more formal Young Master and i'm to help find this cat okay then follow me." Yang then began running towards a tree in the center of town, but there was a long ways to go so Kaze and Nagisa had plenty of time to talk. "Kaze whats wrong i can tell something is up" nagisa asks Kaze as they run following behind Yang. Kaze simply keeps running being silent. Kaze simply wants to keep his problem to himself but he trusts Nagisa enough to to speak a little. "nothing just a little uncomfortable with something is all", Kaze says to Nagisa as they turn a corner. "hmph" Nagisa says pouting and worrying about Kaze. She then suddenly tackled him to the ground in a Tackle type hug. "Tell me already you silly weirdo~" Nagisa said sitting on him. "Gaaaahhhhhh~~ get off of me Nagisa" Kaze yells at her trying to push her off. Yang simply just sits there for a few seconds then goes to find the Kitten without waiting for the two kids. "Seriously don't we have a mission to do right now." Nagisa continued to sit on Kaze as she said, "no im not moving till you tell me whats wrong dumbo." Nagisa wiggled her butt as she sat on Kaze. She blushed a little but refused to get embarrassed until Kaze told her what was wrong with him. "Okay fine Just stop wiggling your butt" Kaze says as he blushes."okay first off im afraid of Roji and because of that I lost my use of Lightning Magic and to be honest I'm doubting my abilities as a Mage." Nagisa then gets off of Kaze and sits down next to him. Sitting up Kaze asks, "so now you have heard what do you think?' Nagisa then Hugs Kaze. She says as she hugs him tightly, "I think you are an Idiot for thinking yourself less of a mage just because you lost to a powerful, I think you are more of a mage now than ever because you can admit that you lost and that you are a weaker mage then Roji meaning that you now have a reason to train harder and grow stronger" . Yang walks up with the Cat in his Paws. Yang says after placing the Cat down, "I agree with your Nagisa and Don't Doubt yourself young master you are a true Son of your mother and she saw your potential that why right before her Death she gave you the Ability to wield Arc of Embodiment as well as the Ability to eventually Use her Unique Lightning Magic." Yang then looked down at the Cat and said "btw she is gonna be giving birth and a minute". Kaze and Nagisa then both freak out. {Later} Nagisa is laughing after everything that happened and at Kaze holding an adorable Kitten in his hand."Are you serious the Cocky Kaze is holding a Kitten and loving it." Kaze then sticks his tongue out at her. "says the girl who wiggled her butt as she sat on me" This caused Nagisa to blush and fluster. "But thats because you wouldn't tell me what was Wrong!!" SHe yelled as she tried to hide her face. Kaze then began to laugh as they walked home towards the Guild. {Mission Complete}